The Big Bang Theory
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: Not what you think. Raven claims that Beast Boy isn't smart, and poses a challenge for him to prove otherwise. What happens when it wasn't what she expected. Minor hints BBxRae.


**OH MY GOD! I'm alive!! Anyway, I know it took me _FOREVER, _but I hope this somewhat makes up for it. The song used is _The Big Bang Theory_ by _Barenaked Ladies_. Hope you enjoy!**

"You know what Raven, I'm not as stupid as you think I am," Beast Boy said. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, even though Raven was the only one sitting on it and there was plenty of room, and Raven had just criticized that he wasn't smart enough to understand the concept of The Big Bang Theory, which she was currently reading.

"Then I want you to prove it," she said.

"How?" he asked, incredulously.

"I want you to do a report on the Big Bang Theory, memorize it, and in three days, state everything you know about it in front of us, and Titans East, in three minutes." Beast Boy was quiet for awhile, then, "That's cruel."

"But it's effective. And if you fail to do so, then I still want you to go up there, and say Raven is smarter than I am."

"But you _are _smarter than I am." he said.

"Still," was her only reply to that. "I suggest that if you want to memorize what you can, you need to get started." Beast Boy sighed, stood up, and walked out of the room.

The next day, after Raven had told both the Titans, and Titans East, the latter came over. Everyone was making bets, besides Raven, to see how Beast Boy would do. So far, no one had seen the green teen, but it wasn't exactly surprising. However, what was surprising was when he walked into the kitchen/common room, with head phones over his ears, and an MP3 hooked to his belt. He was mouthing the words to a song and doing little dance moves every now and then.

"Beast Boy!" Aqualad called out to him. Luckily, Beast Boy heard him, paused the music, and looked at Aqualad. "Aren't you supposed to be studying or something?"

"I am," came Beast Boys reply. He went to the fridge, got a green apple, a can of soda, and made his way back up the steps. Everyone looked confused at this but shrugged it off as he wasn't really going to study and continued making bets. Mostly that Beast Boy was going to loose, and Raven was going to win.

The next day, everyone was pretty sure that Beast Boy was going to loose. He was acting as usual, like there wasn't a bet going on at all. He played video games, went out with the other Titans to eat, and did everything else. However, the only thing that changed was that he always had his music and headphones with him. Though everyone could tell he wasn't studying with those, as it was upbeat, funny, and slightly disturbing on some things, because he would sing a few versus. Everyone had tried talking to him, saying that he needed to study if he wanted to win, and his reply was always the same: 'I am studying.' They would just shake their heads and let him be.

Finally, the day everyone had been waiting for arrived. A podium was set in front of the windows overlooking the bay and the city, a huge timer was set up on the screen behind the podium, and everyone was seated on the couch in front of the podium, waiting for Beast Boy to arrive. When he did, he carried nothing with him but a small remote.

"Cant wait to see you fail," Speedy said as Beast Boy walked by.

"Then you'll still be waiting after I'm done here," was Beast Boy's reply. He stood behind the podium, looked at Raven, and began his speech.

"First, I'd just like to say that, Raven is, and always will be, smarter than me-" Raven smiled at that, thinking that he was dropping out, but her smile disappeared when he said "-but I doubt even she would expect me to do this." He started the timer, then started speaking.

"Our whole universe was in a hot dense state. Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..." He then held up his remote, pushed the button, making music start, and everyone to stare at him, and began to sing the rest:

"The Earth began to cool,

The autotrophs began to drool,

Neanderthals developed tools,

We built a wall (we built the pyramids),

Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,

That all started with the big bang!

\

" 'Since the dawn of man' " is really not that long,

As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song,

A fraction of a second and the elements were made.

The bipeds stood up straight,

The dinosaurs all met their fate,

They tried to leap but they were late,

And they all died (they froze their asses off)

The oceans and Pangea

See ya, wouldnt wanna be ya

Set in motion by the same big bang!

\

It all started with the big BANG!

\

It's expanding ever outward but one day,

It will cause the stars to go the other way,

Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be hurt

Our best and brightest figure: that it'll make an even bigger bang!" He paused to let the music solo go through, in which he looked at Raven and said, "Bet you didn't know I'd do this, huh?"

"You are so stupid," Raven muttered.

"That may be true, but I'm smart enough to beat you on this." He paused again, then said, "And shock you by pronouncing this right:

"Australopithecus would really have been sick of us

Debating out while here they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)

Religion or astronomy, Encarta, Deuteronomy

It all started with the big bang!

\

Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology

It all started with the big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!" With that, the music died, the timer stopped at 1:46, people started clapping, and Beast Boy took a bow. When he rose again, he looked at everybody, and said, "Told you I was studying." Cyborg laughed, walked up to him, and clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"That was some smart stuff there B," he said while chuckling.

"Yeah, we never thought you'd do this," Bumble Bee said with a smile on her face. "That was pretty clever."

"Who sings that song?" Aqualad asked.

_"Barenaked Ladies._" Beast Boy answered.

"Where'd you find the song?" Speedy asked.

"Well," Beast Boy started, "I was watching TV in my room when I found a show called 'The Big Bang Theory.' I clicked it when this song popped up. I listened to it, and found out the show had nothing to do with the Big Bang Theory. Though it had a bunch of smart people in it, saying things that only Cyborg and Raven and maybe Robin _might _understand." His gaze then traveled to Raven. "So?" he asked.

"You win," Raven said, then walked up to him. "But just to let you know, that's not exactly the 'Big Bang Theory.' "

"Hey, it got the point across, didn't it?" he smiled a big toothy grin. Raven smirked, then walked away.

**Well, I know it took awhile for me to put anything up here, but our computer was crashing so hard, I'm not using a different computer to do this. I just thought of this after listening to the song. It's one of my new favorite songs, and I memorized the lyrics in just one day, despite the fact that it's a fast song. I had fun writing this, and I hope you liked reading it.**

**RDS: You may thank me for finding the full song and lyrics : ) I still dont think they're completely right, though. Cool story : ) By the way, LOVE that show**, **especially Sheldon^^**

**PS: Sorry for any problems while reading, I tried to fix them.  
**


End file.
